M60E4
The is a general purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The is a modernized improved version of the well-known M60 machine gun. It is fed with 100 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. It has high flexibility and low recoil, making it a powerful light machine gun. Think of this weapon as a M249 with higher damage, lower recoil and shorter reload time but less accurate. Both M249 and M60E4 have the same fire rate and weight. They are also fed with 100 rounds in a mag but with different caliber. Advantages *Standard magazine capacity for a machine gun *Suitable for all modes *High damage *Low recoil *Fast reload (4.0 seconds) *Second cheap machine gun *Most accurate machine gun *Usable by all teams *Can be enchanced Disadvantages *Low rate of fire for a machine gun *Heavy in term of weight (Except M134 Minigun). Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by the Navy SEALS as the MK 43 Mod 0. Terrorists: *Vigilante Corps: An IRA member is seen armed with an M60E4 in a promotional poster. Events Indonesia This weapon was released alongside Chaos on June 13, 2012. Tactics Normal matches *M60E4 does damage as high as AK-47 and both of them have the same accuracy. So, keep in mind it is an AK-47 with 100 rounds but it has higher recoil, heavier and has lower fire rate. *The cost of M60E4 is nearly same to an AWP, so it needs to save money to buy it. But it is still cheaper than M249. *Just bought only 30 rounds (1 mag) as reserve bullet as when purchased, it already has 100 rounds, which is more than enough, unless you like to spray. Zombie Mods *A 100 rounds of M60E4 can deal 3100 ~ 6200 damage to zombies. It can kill a non-host zombie without much effort. *When facing a Heavy zombie and Berserk Regular zombie, make sure to always fall back slowly as those zombies can still approach the user due to M60E4's low stun power Zombie Scenario *After purchasing an M60E4 for $4700 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will still has $1600 remaining. Comparison to M249 Advantages *Cheaper (-$1050) *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Faster reload (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same fire rate *Same weight Disadvantages *Less accurate (-5%) *Higher ammo cost (+$20 for each magazine) Comparison to MG36 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same accuracy *Same reload time Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Heavier (+3%) *Expensive (+$1200) Gallery m60 viewmodel.png|View model m60 worldmodel.png|World model m60 shopmodel.png|Shop model m60 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon m60 promo.png|Promotional poster 500px-Vc_with_m60e4.jpg|A Vigilante Corps member wielding an M60E4 images (11).jpg|In-game screenshot Mk43 trayup.jpg|Reload phase 1: Open the tray cover Mk43 boxout.jpg|Reload phase 2: Remove the empty box. Mk43 beltin.jpg|Reload phase 3: Placing m13 belt Mk43 close.jpg|The user pat on the tray cover to finish the reload. 30713470.jpg|M60E4 in shop (unlimited) ditto, with indonesian description.jpg|Ditto, With indonesian description Firing sound Reload sound Trivia *The M60E4 is called the 'MK 43' in the US Military and still in service with the Navy Seals, although it's being replaced by the MK 48. *The M60E4 is the last modified version of the M60 machine gun which has been replaced by the M240 MAG in the US Military. *M60 is a scrapped-off weapon in original Counter-Strike. *M60 was first released in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and does not share the same performance as the M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online. *M60 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes is more powerful and reliable in game than M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online. *In real life, this weapon cost more than in game. External links *M60 at Wikipedia *M60E4 at Youtube Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants